Promesas cumplidas
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Yao le hizo una promesa a Kiku cuando este era pequeño y va a cumplirla. Yaoi, slash. ChinaxJapan YaoxKiku


Konichiwa! =D mi primera historia de hetalia sii, me encanta la pareja de yaoxkiku yeep, me encanta japon y china, ojala pudiera visitar estos paises =DDD estuve leyendo unas historias de esta pareja y dije, joder, tengo q subir una historia de estos dos! asi q la hice rapido, pero a mi me gusta vaya... es cortita pero es q es un slash ;)

**Warnigs: Yaoi, slash**

**Disclaimer: Ni China, ni Japon, ni Hetalia me pertenecen ;)**

**Q os gusteee  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Promesas cumplidas<strong>

**POV: China**

_Mire de reojo a Kiku, quien estaba dibujando tranquilamente a mi lado. Sonreí y volví a cerrar los ojos para relajarme. _

_-Nii-san.- la voz dulce de Japón me distrajo, haciendo que abriera los ojos y mirase a mi hermanito. Me entrego el papel donde estaba dibujando con su rostro impasible.- Lo dibuje para ti.- mire el papel y vi que había un panda dibujado. Sonreí ante la inocencia de aquel pequeñajo y le abrace. _

_-Muchas gracias, me gusta mucho aru.- le revolví un poco el cabello haciendo que se molestase y se lo volviera a poner bien. Al cabo de un rato de mirar al vacio Kiku se dejo caer contra mi brazo y suspiro. _

_-Nii-san… Cuando seamos grandes ¿Nos vamos a casar?- me pregunto dulcemente, aunque seguramente no sabía lo que significaba lo que me estaba diciendo. _

_-¿Q-que?- tartamudee.- ¿Tu quieres?_

_-Claro.- me contesto.- Yo te quiero mucho. ¿Tú no?- me agarro de la manga haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos. _

_-¡Claro que te quiero! ¡Te prometo que nos casaremos, aru!- el sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza para volverse a poner contra mi brazo y cerrar los ojos. _

_-Entonces, yo seré la novia.- murmuro antes de caer dormido. Yo le mire con las mejillas teñidas de ojo y sonreí. Iba a cumplir mi promesa._

Mire el bosque de bambú que se encontraba delante de mi casa y recordé lo que había pasado hacia tantos años allí. _Seguramente él ni se acuerdo aru… _Suspire y cerré los ojos inhalando el aire puro.

-¿China?- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos y le mire mientras me reincorporaba de mi posición.

-Llámame Yao, nii-chan.- le sonreí pero el solo giro la cabeza molesto.

-Yo no quiero que me llames Nii-chan. – se quejo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Llevaba su kimono casual, con el que se veía perfecto. Si… Hacia tantos años que estaba enamorado de mi país vecino, del pequeño niño que crie, como si fuera mi hermano, mi hijo… Y aun así, me enamoraba de él.

Su rostro parecía pensativo, mantenía la vista fija al cielo.

-¿En qué piensas aru?- le pregunte. El solo me miro y bajo la cabeza con sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas.

-¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que me hiciste aquí, en este lugar?- me pregunto tímidamente. ¡Se acordaba! Mi rostro se ilumino.

-¡Pues claro que me acuerdo aru!- Kiku me miro sorprendido. -Sabes, no tengo intención de romperla.- me acerque levemente a él, sigilosamente y puse una mano en su mejilla. El solo me miraba sorprendido por mis actos. -¿Aun me quieres?

-No…- contesto. Me quede helado. _Genial… _-Te amo.- confeso cerrando fuertemente los ojos, su rostro completamente rojo. – Yo también quiero que cumplas la promesa.- parpadee cuatro veces y sonreí cálidamente. Me acerque más a él hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a milímetros.

-Yo también te amo aru…- le susurre antes de cerrar la brecha entre nuestros labios, poniéndolos tímidamente y suavemente juntos. Mi mano acaricio su mejilla y bajo un poco hasta ponerse en su cintura para acercarle más a mí. El puso sus manos en mi pecho y note que me agarraba de la ropa para mantenerme contra él. Me estaba quedando sin aire, y notaba que el también, pero nadie de los dos tenía la menor intención de romper el beso. Me fui separando lentamente de él hasta que sus labios se abrieron para respirar y coloque mi frente contra la suya.

Kiku continuaba con los ojos cerrados y respiraba dificultosamente. Parpadeo y los abrió medio cerrados mirándome.

-Entonces…- empecé.- ¿Nos casamos?- él se separo de mi.

-No me lo pediste correctamente.- me sonrió juguetonamente y me levante para después arrodillarme delante de él.

-Kiku Honda, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo aru?- le pedí.- No tengo anillo ni nada para darte, pero si quieres uno te lo comprare.- le asegure mientras le agarraba una mano. El negó con la cabeza.

-Sí, quiero casarme contigo, y no me hace falta un anillo para quererlo.- se tiro a mis brazos y yo le abrace apretadamente.

-Te recuerdo, que dijiste que querías ser la novia ¿Sigue eso en pie?- le pregunte. El solo escondió más su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Claro…

* * *

><p>Os gustoo? espero q si, y q me dejeis muchos reviewws^^ jejee, bueno, yo me voy q es muy tarde aqi y mañaname tengo q despertar a las seis i media de la mañana (deberes deberes...)<p>

_**Dejad muchos reviews!**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
